Dusty Crophopper/Relationships
The relationships of Dusty Crophopper. Friends and Allies Skipper Riley Dusty had known about Skipper while working as a crop duster, though he never actually met him, due to that Skipper had not come out of his hangar for decades. Chug thought that if they were going to enter Dusty into the Wings Around the Globe, they should get help from Skipper. At the moment that Chug mentioned how aggressive Skipper's squadron is, Dusty began to feel nervous when they arrived at Skipper's hangar, and asked him to train him in time for the competition. However, much to Dusty's dismay, Skipper refused to help, shutting his hangar doors as a response. With this, Dusty was forced to compete in the qualifier on his own, with help from Chug and Dottie. By the time Dusty was told that he had been entered, Skipper made a visit, telling him that he should not take part in the racing competition due to being a crop duster. This made Dusty explain to Skipper that he did know this, but was wanting to prove that he could do more than crop-dusting. As a response, Skipper agreed to train Dusty, though it was hard work, having to get Dusty upgraded so that he could go faster than a passenger plane's shadow on the training course. Eventually, the training was completed, and Dusty was ready to take part, while Skipper would radio him at each checkpoint. By the time he was being fixed by the Jolly Wrenches while on the Dwight D. Flysenhower ship, he noticed on the Wall of Fame that Skipper had only flown one mission, and was shocked when Skipper told him that it was true, because it was thought that Skipper had flown a lot more missions. Upon hearing what happened in Skipper's mission, which was disastrous, Dusty began to regret asking to be trained, as well as believing that Skipper had not been trusting him the whole time. However, Dusty was glad to see Skipper flying again when he came in to help take out Ripslinger, Ned and Zed. After winning the Wings Around the Globe, Dusty thanked Skipper for his help, but Skipper remarked that he should have thanked Dusty for what he did out there. Chug Dusty and Chug are best friends, usually hanging out while Dusty is in Propwash Junction. When Dusty had a dream of racing, he and Chug made practice for the Wings Around the Globe, though Dusty always received a mechanical problem that had to be checked by Dottie. Chug thought that they both needed help from Skipper, to which Dusty disagreed the suggestion at first because Skipper had not flown for years. However, Dusty immediately changed his mind after watching a plane crash on TV. While Dusty was being modified for the final leg of the Wings Around the Globe, Chug noticed that Ripslinger always leaned to the press before winning his races, and gave Dusty advice. Remembering this, Dusty overtook Ripslinger to win the race, thanking Chug for his tip. Dottie Dottie is one of Dusty's friends, as she usually helps to fix him when he has a mechanical problem. In the first film, Dusty tried to not have Dottie know that he was doing racing schemes, after he had worn out his main oil seal, but Dottie immediately learned it after Chug came along to talk to Dusty about taking part in the Wings Around the Globe qualifier. Dottie tried to let Dusty know that he should not race when he was a crop duster, because it would mean that he could get multiple mechanical problems. However, Dusty did not listen to her advice, saying that it was why he needed to bring her along for the qualifier. Throughout the film, Dottie was not complaining about Dusty's actions, even helping to increase his power during his training from Skipper. While in China, Dusty was amazed when Dottie and Chug announced that they, Skipper and Sparky were going to Mexico to see him finish the penultimate leg of the Wings Around the Globe there. However, after Dusty got damaged in a storm, he began to think that Dottie was right about him not being built for racing. Dottie, however, admitted to Dusty to forget what she said, saying that Skipper had been right about him being a racer rather than a crop duster, and that the entire world knew about it at that moment. With spare parts given from the other racers, Dusty was able to be fixed in time for the final leg, and thanked Dottie for being there to support him. El Chupacabra Dusty has known El Chupacabra since watching him on Spanish television. He first met El Chu in person at John F. Kennedy International Airport, when they both qualified for the Wings Around the Globe. They became friends ever since, expecting to have a lot of adventures during their first races. Throughout the Wings Around the Globe, Dusty noticed that El Chu had a crush on Rochelle, who was also racing in the Wings Around the Globe. While in India, Dusty was seeing that El Chu was not so good at trying to win Rochelle's heart. In China, Dusty decided to help by making El Chu sing a more romantic version of "Love Machine". This plan worked, although it was a bit more than they expected. In Mexico, El Chu thanked Dusty for his help, offering him a pair of spare wings. After Dusty won the Wings Around the Globe, he was congratulated by El Chu. They remain good friends afterwards. Ishani Dusty had known about Ishani a while before competing in the Wings Around the Globe. When in the pits at John F. Kennedy International Airport, Dusty was surprised to see Ishani, even explaining that he was quite clean despite his name. Ishani responded by saying that it was a pleasure to meet him. Dusty began to develop feelings for Ishani, even being impressed by her propeller. During the first three legs of the Wing Around the Globe, Dusty was more focused on racing. While talking to El Chupacabra in India, he was surprised to see Ishani standing near them, having come to congratulate him for finishing within the top eight in the previous leg. Additionally, Ishani took Dusty on a flight to the Taj Mahal, giving him advice on following a railroad track through the Himalayas in the next leg, to which Dusty thanked her for. However, during the leg, Dusty found that the tracks go through a tunnel, and was forced to fly through it when trying not to face his then fear of heights. Surprisingly, after nearly hitting a train at the other end, Dusty won the leg, but later noticed that Ishani was wearing a different propeller that is made only for Ripslinger's racing team. This made Dusty realize that Ripslinger had been using Ishani, and no longer think about her despite her saying that she did not want him to get hurt. When Dusty needed repairs in Mexico, Ishani offered him the Sky Slycer propeller, having turned against Ripslinger. Dusty thanked Ishani, becoming friends with her once again, even thanking her again when she congratulated him on winning the Wings Around the Globe. Bulldog During his days as a crop duster, Dusty had been watching Bulldog in his races on TV. When becoming a racer, he was amazed to find that Bulldog was also competing in the Wings Around the Globe. He demanded to know Bulldog's racing secrets, but Bulldog declined, boasting to Dusty that they were both taking part in a competition and should be in it for themselves. During the second leg, Bulldog was in danger when oil got over his eyes. Rather than continuing the race, Dusty jumped in to save Bulldog by guiding him around the obstacles and safely on the runway. Bulldog was surprised to hear that Dusty was the one who saved him, but thanked him anyway. After Dusty got damaged during the penultimate leg, Bulldog gave him a GPS, to which Dusty thanked him. They remained friends at this point. Leadbottom During Dusty's life as a crop duster, he had been working with Leadbottom to spray Vitaminamulch on the crops. However, Dusty had been wanting to race, only for Leadbottom to tell him to stop thinking about racing. However, Dusty did not listen, because he wanted to prove that he was more than a crop duster. He also had a dislike of the smell given off by Leadbottom's Vitaminamulch, and even agreed with Roper that Leadbottom would need some help with his job. He was soon able to prove to Leadbottom and the rest of the world that he could race. In Planes: Fire & Rescue, Leadbottom offered Dusty to go back to crop-dusting after news of Dusty's gearbox failing. Dusty was saddened by this possibility of going to his old job, while Chug and Sparky defended him, telling Leadbottom that he would not do crop-dusting any more. In Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular, Dusty ought to help Leadbottom keep his air show successful. Leadbottom got an idea of Dusty and Chug being painted like daredevils, and they worked hard to try and keep the crowd entertained. After many moments of mayhem, the show was successful, and Leadbottom offered Dusty and Chug to take part in another show, much to their dismay. Despite several times when he did not get along, Dusty is mostly friends with Leadbottom, just like being friends with many of Propwash Junction's residents. Blade Ranger When Propwash Junction needed another firefighter, Dusty decided to go to Blade Ranger at Piston Peak National Park to be certified as one, with advice from Mayday about SEATs. First, Dusty had to do some training from Blade in order to be certified, but not all of it went well, especially when having to back out of collecting water from a waterfall due to that he was not allowed to go at fast speeds while having a damaged gearbox. However, Blade was unaware about this, telling Dusty that he would not be certified if he did not do it. Several days later, Dusty was wanting to help the other firefighters fight a couple of spot fires, but Blade ordered him to stay put until Windlifter explained that that they would need everyone that was available. Despite Dusty saving the Smokejumpers from one of the fires, Blade was cross with Dusty for breaking formation, leaving Dusty saddened. The next day, after running out of retardant, he went to the lake to scoop some water. Blade told him not to, because of strong crosswinds, but he did not listen, and got swept down the rapids. Blade told him to take off at max speed before reaching a waterfall, but Dusty slowed down when coming into the red, due to trying not to cause any more damage to his gearbox. Dusty was soon pulled to safety by Blade, but the two got into an argument about Dusty disobeying Blade's orders, causing Dusty to decide to quit. At the moment Blade told him to go back to racing, Dusty became shocked, and finally told him about his gearbox. With advice from Blade about not giving up, they both sheltered in a disused mine while a wildfire went past. The two made it out alive, but Blade had interior damage after being hit by the fire's heat, which Dusty radioed the base to take Blade back to be fixed. Soon, when Dusty was trying to save Harvey and Winnie, Blade came to the scene, and helped to keep the RVs from falling off a burning bridge, while Dusty scooped up water from the waterfall to put the fire out. Dusty amazed Blade by this, although the former was soon in danger when his gearbox completely failed, causing him to crash. Five days later, after being fixed by Maru (including a new gearbox), Dusty was given his certification. Dusty immediately became friends with Blade afterwards. Lil' Dipper When Dusty first met Lil' Dipper at the Piston Peak Air Attack base, he was surprised to see her coming to him enthusiastically, telling him that she was his biggest fan. Dusty admitted that it was nice to meet her, while seeming to be aware that she had a crush on him. When he came to join the team to watch an episode of CHoPs, Dipper wanted him to park next to her, as she had been aiming to have a date with him. Dusty was even shocked at first when Dipper put her wing tip on him, but he was able to focus on watching the TV show, especially when learning that Blade was on it. After putting out a couple of spot fires the next day, Dusty was congratulated by Dipper for saving the Smokejumpers, to which he thanked her. He also suggested to everyone about going to Cad's grand reopening part, to which Dipper thought that she was being asked for another date, but Dusty was quick to correct her on that he meant everyone. Nevertheless, Dipper still enjoyed spending time with Dusty at Cad's lodge. While Dusty was being fixed by Maru, Dipper stood by the whole time, even admitting her like of watching him asleep, to which he was surprised about. Soon, Dusty invited Dipper and the rest of the team to take part in Propwash Junction's Corn Festival. While Dusty and Dipper are friends, it is unclear if they are in a relationship. Enemies Ripslinger Dusty and Chug had learnt about Ripslinger sometime before Dusty came to race in the Wings Around the Globe. During the qualifier, Dusty was insulted by Ripslinger due to that he was a crop duster, but he ought to show Ripslinger that he could go as fast as the other qualified racers. In the pit row at John F. Kennedy International Airport, Dusty decided to visit Ripslinger at his tent, where Ripslinger still insulted him by calling him a farm boy. Furthermore, Dusty was laughed at by Ripslinger, Ned and Zed after he finished the first leg in last place, and when he again finished last in the next leg due to trying to save Bulldog. When Dusty noticed in Nepal that Ishani was wearing one of the propellers that Ripslinger's team uses, he thought that Ripslinger was trying to get him killed when he almost collided with a train. The next time he saw Ripslinger, he sarcastically thanked him for having him win the previous leg. Afterwards, Dusty fought hard to keep ahead of Ripslinger in the next leg, and managed to win it, leaving Ripslinger displeased. After Dusty was given spare parts for the final leg, including the propeller that Ishani was given from Ripslinger, they both met up, where Ripslinger commented that Dusty was still the same person, making Dusty realize that Ripslinger was afraid of losing the title. Throughout the final leg, Dusty fought for the lead, but Ripslinger was able to go faster and lose him. However, Dusty managed to catch up by going above the clouds to gain more speed, and overtook Ripslinger when he turned to his side to get pictures from the press, making Dusty able to win the race, while Ripslinger landed in sludge. Cad Spinner When meeting Cad Spinner, Dusty became friends with him, especially because Cad was friendly to him. However, Dusty had to gently correct Cad when he mistook him for Ripslinger. Cad calling Blade Ranger by his nickname "Blazin' Blade" was also how Dusty learnt about Blade's former TV career, while Cad also invited Dusty to his grand reopening party taking place the next day. Dusty agreed to go, along with his new friends from the Air Attack team, being amazed by the interior of the Grand Fusel Lodge. The following day, when a large wildfire blocked the park's exit, Dusty and the firefighters went out while only able to use what was left in their tanks due to no water pressure. While flying above the Grand Fusel Lodge, Dusty was able to notice that Cad switching the main water line to his lodge's roof sprinklers was the reason why they could not get any water, but he followed the firefighters to the park's exit anyway. By the time Dusty was fixed days later, he learnt that the Secretary had replaced Cad with Jammer. Dusty had not been able to get into contact with Cad afterwards, because he did not know that Cad had got a job at Death Valley National Park. Category:Relationships